The Beginning
by SlytherinPhoenix4Ever
Summary: One of those Harry decides to break free from manipulative Dumbledore fics. HarryxDaphne. Nice Malfoys, sorta Dumbledore-brainwashed Weasleys, nice but snarky Snape.


Disclaimer: No disclaimer needed. I DO own Harry Potter; in fact, dear Mrs. Rowling kindly gave it all to me after a brief little chat. The brief little chat:

"My dear Mrs. Rowling, are you sure you don't want to give it to me?"

J.K.R.:"Yes, now please leave me alone."

(cackles evilly)"Of course, but please listen to some music with me first?"

J.K. Rowling agrees innocently...

"...Baby you light up my world like nobody else..."

JKR:"Arghh!"(covers ears)

"You dunno you're beautiful..."

JKR:"Stop, for the love of God!"

"That's what makes you beauuuuuutiful..."

JKR:"All right, I give up! You can have Harry Potter and all my money, I just want the music to stop!"

Me:(smiles evilly)says in cherry voice,"Thanks, an' bye!"

And no, this did not really happen, so don't sue me for making someone listen to a 1D song. :)

A/N: So this is my attempt at a Harry breaking free from evil Dumbles fic. It's rather unoriginal, but I hate Dumbledore, so I just had to do one. Read and review!

* * *

Harry James Potter sat down on the grass, sweating heavily from pulling weeds in the summer sun. In the distance, he could hear his Aunt Petunia screaming at him to work or he wouldn't get any lunch, but he was too tired to care. He lay down with his head facing the sky, squinting to avoid the glare of the summer sun.

_Why do you always have to suffer so much?_ A little voice in his head demanded. _Because you killed Cedric and Sirius, _he replied to himself_. You deserve this._

All of a sudden, a raven swooped down and started pecking Harry's fingers. "Ow," he muttered. "What's with the world? Everyone hates me. First the Dursleys, then Dumbledore and his blasted followers in the bloody Chicken Order, and now this random raven which I've done nothing to...wait, it is carrying a letter? Yes, Harry. And now I'm talking to myself-sure sign of insanity. What is wrong with me?" He released the letter from the raven's grip. It had a Gringotts seal on it.

_Why would I be getting a letter from Gringotts?_ he wondered. Harry slit open the envelope and took out the folded paper inside. It said:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We offer you our deepest condolences for the death of your godfather, Sirius Orion Black. Because there is no immediate heir of the Black name as of now, we request for you to come to Gringotts to listen to the will reading of Mr. Black. If you fail to attend, we will send a goblin to your residence to retrieve you._

_ With heartfelt condolences,_  
_ Griphook, Gringotts VP_

Sirus' will reading. Another bit of proof to show that he was truly gone. Another way to rip his heart. But before he had had time to walk into the house and find a pen and tell them no way in the world was he going to go, an owl flew down and started pecking him. Seriously. Owls liked to smell him or something.

The second letter read:

_Harry, my dear boy,_

_It has come to my attention that you have recently received a letter from Gringotts about the will reading for Sirius._

_It hurts me to have to say this, but you must not go to Gringotts. The Wizarding world isn't safe anymore with Voldemort on the loose, and the Order of the Phoenix needs you. I will represent you and relay to you everything Sirius has given to you. If the goblins go to retrieve you, tell them you do not want to go to the will reading. Again, I'm very sorry, Harry, but this is for your own safety. Please try and understand._

_Since Voldemort is now out on the loose, it isn't safe for you to go to the Burrow or Order Headquarters in public. I will personally have members in the Order of the Phoenix pick you up and Apparate you to Platform 9 3/4 for your safety, hopefully Auror Kingsley and Auror Tonks._

_With regrets,  
Albus Precival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, reinstated Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Grand Sorcerer, Headmaster of Hogwarts School, Order of Merlin, First Class_

_P.S. You wouldn't mind if the Order continues to use 12 Grimmauld Place as a meeting house, would you?_

Harry stared at Dumbledore's letter, his emerald eyes flashing crimson red. Blood was pounding in his ears. The ground shook. In the distance, he heard Aunt Petunia screaming about an earthquake and how he should bloody well get in the house. Harry stared at his surroundings: the bushes were uprooted, their seeds sprinkled over the Dursley's immaculate lawn. He breathed slowly, in and out, in and out. He crumpled the letter in his fist.

What right did Dumbledore have to order him around? To not let him cherish the last bit of true family he had? To take Grimmauld Place and use it for his demented Order of the Bloody Fried Chicken?

No right! No right at all! No right to tell him where or where not to go. No right to represent him. No right to gallivant around Sirius's home like he owned it with no respect for the dead!

Harry's eyes burned with resolve. A smirk which spoke of pure Slytherin menace slowly appeared on his face. _ I've finally realized what you've done to me now, Dumbles, and when I get back to Hogwarts, you're going to pay._

* * *

In Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore was at the Hogwarts dining enjoying some lamb chops when the alarm sounded. He lifted up his robes from his ankles and ran to his office, not heeding the cuckoo signs Severus was making to his back or the quiet sniggering from all the teachers, even Minerva. He didn't stop until he reached his office.

Hmm. Nothing was wrong. Just a burst of accidental magic from Harry. Hopefully he wasn't having a huge temper tantrum over Black. Children these days were so disobedient! He shook his head at the nerve of it. Slightly worrisome nonetheless; he would have to tell his spies to investigate.

Now, the big decision was: go down to the dining table and be laughed at by his colleagues or sit up here and starve? He chose to stay in his office_. Lemon drops are better than other food any day_, he thought as he popped another candy into his mouth. Thoughts about Harry Potter were forgotten.

Again, remember, R&R! If you're on a phone, don't forget to press that lovely little button down there; for my laptop browsers, look at that huge empty space waiting to be filled!

-A


End file.
